Et puis un jour
by ladygalaxyj
Summary: Comment une personne pouvait-elle continuer de vivre en apprenant que tout ce qu'elle avait cru jusque là ne s'avérait qu'une chimère, qu'un mensonge cruel auquel elle avait accordé tant d'importance? Les pensées d'Helen après Haunted. H/J


**Et puis un jour**

_J'aimerais avertir mes lecteurs que ceci sera sans doute la première et la dernière fanfiction que j'écrirai en français, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela ne sonne pas 'vrai' dans ma tête. Je suis habituée d'écouter mes émissions en anglais et d'entendre les personnages parler en anglais, alors j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas totalement eux lorsque j'écris en français. Mais bon, ceci était un défi en l'air lancé sur msn et j'ai décidé de le relever. ;)_

_Situé après Haunted, mais quelques spoilers pour For King and Country. Rien de très gros, mais je préfère avertir._

_Les pensées d'Helen après les évènements. H/J, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce couple, ceci ne sera sûrement pas à votre goût._

_Disclaimer: Rien de tout cela n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. _

_Voilà! Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

Ses cheveux dansaient au rythme du vent. La brise était fraîche. Helen inspira profondément. Un châle reposait sur ses épaules, lui permettant de conserver le peu de chaleur qu'elle avait à l'intérieur. Ses paupières closes lui permettaient de faire le vide complet après les évènements des dernières heures. Will lui avait offert son écoute, mais elle avait poliment refusé, préférant être seule. John n'était pas un sujet qu'elle discutait avec d'autres. Certes, son protégé s'était avéré être d'une aide précieuse depuis deux ans et il en savait déjà beaucoup sur sa vie à Oxford, mais, en ce moment, la solitude que lui demandait son cœur semblait être d'un plus grand réconfort.

Comment une personne pouvait-elle continuer de vivre en apprenant que tout ce qu'elle avait cru jusque là ne s'avérait qu'une chimère, qu'un mensonge cruel auquel elle avait accordé tant d'importance? Helen avait basée sa vie entière sur la pensée que John était responsable des meurtres de Whitechapel. Et elle apprenait, 120 ans plus tard, _**trop tard**_, que rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Toutes ses années à détester une personne qui n'existait que dans son imagination. Le blâmer était tellement facile lorsqu'elle ne savait pas la vérité entière, car celle-ci faisait mal, plus mal qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Le désir de se débarrasser de sa longévité se logea de nouveau dans son esprit, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, comme il l'avait fait lors de la mort d'Ashley. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir ceux qu'elle aimait partir.

Helen ouvrit les yeux et regarda au loin la ville qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. Un sourire en coin se logea malgré elle sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle aimait John, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître! Deux ans plus tôt, le simple fait de le savoir vivant lui donnait des frissons énormes. Maintenant, elle donnerait tout pour le voir une autre fois, pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie, qu'il ne s'était pas sacrifié pour elle… comme Ashley l'avait fait. Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil, malgré son désir profond de les retenir. S'il fallait que quelqu'un de son équipe la voit ainsi, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais… Helen Magnus était une femme forte et rien, surtout pas un homme du nom de John Druitt, ne devait la faire céder. Elle essuya donc la traînée brillante du revers de sa main et renifla rapidement.

Contre sa volonté, ses pensées la ramenèrent devant la porte du laboratoire où John lui avait déclaré son amour éternel, pur et vrai comme il l'avait fait en 1887 lors de sa demande en mariage. Elle revit même l'éclat de la bague qui ornait auparavant son doigt, maintenant enfouie au fond du dernier tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher l'emplacement sur son doigt nu où elle aurait du porter fièrement le signe de son amour. Helen sourit. Elle avait conservé la bague après leur abrupte rupture. À l'époque, elle n'y avait pas songé énormément, elle ne voulait simplement pas s'en débarrasser. Après les avertissements de James, Nigel et Nikola, elle avait enlevé l'emblème de leurs sentiments avant d'aller le retrouver – et d'essayer de le tuer lorsqu'elle fut témoin de sa rage.

Elle n'avait sorti la bague de sa petite boîte de velours que deux fois au cours de sa longue vie. La première occasion arriva lorsque les Cinq furent réunis en 1908 pour tuer Adam Worth. Le revoir après toutes ses années à penser qu'il était mort lui avait fait questionner certaines de ses décisions. Elle avait passée une soirée entière à pleurer dans les bras de James en serrant sa bague de fiançailles au creux de sa main. La seconde fois était beaucoup plus récente. Helen avait senti le besoin de se retrouver seule avec son passé lorsque John était réapparu dans sa vie il y a deux ans, mais c'était alors pour se remémorer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle le détestait qui l'avait poussée à retrouver la bague, et elle s'était ensuite assurée qu'elle était bien cachée au fond d'un tiroir où elle ne risquait pas de la voir par inadvertance.

Depuis ce temps, ses sentiments avaient changés et Helen ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Elle fixa son regard sur l'horizon, sur le soleil qui se levait subtilement au loin, espérant de pas réveiller la ville qui dormait encore. Où était-il? John lui avait répété tant de fois que se téléporter sans destination claire pouvait être très risqué, voire fatal. Son cœur se gonflait à la simple pensée qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'aussi insensé pour sauver son Sanctuaire de l'influence de l'entité.

Helen eut un rire nerveux. Qui essayait-elle de convaincre? Ce n'était certainement pas pour son Sanctuaire que John s'était sacrifié. Elle avait lu dans son regard le regret des décisions pensées, le désir de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une bonne décision, la détermination de la sauver, elle, et le soulagement qu'il aurait à la savoir vivante et en sécurité. C'était pour elle qu'il avait fait cela, pour elle et personne d'autre. Ce savoir rendait les conséquences encore plus difficiles à porter.

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient doucement sa peau, elle se promit de le retrouver, même si elle devait y consacrer les prochaines années. Helen était convaincue qu'il était encore en vie. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours des crises où son Sanctuaire passerait en premier, elle le savait et pensait que John ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement.

Un jour par contre, elle le retrouvera et ce jour marquera le début d'une nouvelle vie, d'une nouvelle chance.


End file.
